


Judge

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot, Scoot McCall is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles was happy, he was. Derek had a kid and that kid loved Stiles. He was happy with what he had but something happens to give him more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 22
Kudos: 467
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #399: Judge





	Judge

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Ficlet. No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles Stilinski settled down at the coffee shop table and sighed before reaching for his laptop. He pulled it closer and opened it up, waiting for the login screen. He typed in his password, grinning as he did. He loved his password, and it wasn't one that anyone would ever guess. He connected to the FBI database that he needed and typed in what he was looking for.

"Stilinski," a voice called out.

Stiles looked up and heard his father answering. It looked like this person was looking for Stiles, though, given the way that they were looking at Noah like he had grown a head he wasn't supposed to have.

"Here," Stiles said, and he raised up his arm. The person looked at him, and the look of relief on his face made Stiles smile. He shut his laptop and waited for the guy to walk across the coffee shop and sit down across from him. Noah walked over and sat down beside him. "This is my father. It's fine. What do you need?"

"I was told to come here and give you this." The man set the envelope down on the table and didn't offer it to Stiles, which was a good thing considering that Stiles didn't take things from strangers and only did so from those who he was close to.

"Am I being served?" Stiles asked as he tugged the envelope across the table.

"No. Or at least not from anyone official. I'm just a junior law clerk, and this came from my boss."

"Who is?" Noah asked.

"Peter Hale."

Stiles opened up the envelope, ripping the fold when it didn't want to give easily. He pulled out a sheet of paper that had his name on it. Thankfully not his birth name. The only thing on the paper was a website address. Stiles wondered what the hell was going on. He looked at the young man across from him, who only looked young, but he had to be at least around Stiles' age. "He didn't tell you anything else?"

"No. He told me I didn't need to stay either, but I'm intrigued."

Stiles huffed and opened up the laptop again, and when he opened up a Chrome browser tab, he typed in the address and waited to see where it was going to take him. It was a collection of articles about people who were in jail or going through the courts. It was obviously privately run as the people were from all over California. Stiles stopped when he saw a face looking at him that he hadn't thought about since he had gone to his father with the evidence of Theo's misdeeds when it came to his fake parents and how he was trying to poison Scott against him. Donovan Donati's death had been hard on Stiles, but he had stayed through it. He had freaked out yes, but then he had calmed down and called his father directly to have him send people who weren't going to be assholes to him. Parrish had been the first on the scene, and it was evident that it was supernatural in origin. The next two deputies had easily taken Stiles' statement, and things had progressed to where Stiles had been taken into the hospital. The wound on his back had been cleaned up, and pictures were taken. It had been ruled an accident, and Stiles had been cleared, given the footage that was found because of the construction.

What that night had done was proven to Noah that Stiles wasn't safe, and so he had found somewhere else for Stiles to go. Scott's inability to think beyond what he was being told had soured Stiles to him. Stiles had left Beacon Hills, and other than calling his father to check in on him, he hadn't thought about it until he had been shipped back as an FBI agent who was working the area.

During a run of the mill case where Stiles had been there as a support agent, a young girl had wolfed out. Another agent had drawn a weapon, and Stiles had done the only thing that he could think of, he had picked up the girl and covered so that no one could get a good shot at her. After that, Stiles had been moved to a new unit, and he found that the FBI knew about the Supernatural, and they tried to be the police force that the Hunters were supposed to be. He also found out that he had been watched since he had joined the FBI, given that they had found out too late what had been going on there. Stiles knew that the FBI had stepped in at one point on a case, and a woman had been found to have killed teenagers. It had been not long after Stiles had left.

The article on Scott was detailed, and it went through the whole trial. Scott had already been judged upon, and his sentence was set. He was going to prison for a long time, and Stiles wasn't sure what he felt about it.

"And?" the man asked.

"It's just an update on someone I used to know. Peter knew that I would be angry at the messenger if he told me, but I don't know you. It's neither sordid nor of consequence." Stiles laughed and looked at his father, who was looking at the screen where there was a mug shot of Scott on there. His face was a mess of emotions. Stiles could understand that since Stiles was a mess of emotions as well. Stiles grabbed his cell phone and texted Derek.

_Did you know?_

There was no reply which Stiles wasn't that shocked about. Derek would respond when he had a chance.

"Thank you. Tell Peter, thank you as well. I'd tell you to give him a kiss if I thought you would do it."

The man laughed, and the way that he did it, Stiles knew that he thought that Stiles was joking. It was okay since Stiles knew that the man didn't know him.

"How's work today?" Noah asked when the man had left.

"Eh, it's work. There is a group of supernaturals moving this way that I need to keep an eye out for but other than that, it's just working with you guys on shit." Beacon Hills was calm these days, and Stiles knew that it wasn't going to be long before something else came in and wrecked the peace that they had going.

"No one else has intercepted them?" Noah asked.

"I have been made aware that this seems to be the direction they are heading but given nothing more than that. They are not feral, and there is little known about them as they dodge anyone who gets close and have bypassed seven traps. If they pass by Beacon Hills, then they will be monitored until they land somewhere. I'm going to head into the station and do a little looking into Scott."

"I'm not in until after my doctor's appointment." Noah rotated his shoulder and frowned at the ache. Stiles knew the look well. Noah had been wearing it often since his shoulder had been injured in a fight that had broken out in a gas station he had been getting his cruiser tanked up at.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Stiles closed his laptop again and waited for his father to stand up before he got up as well. His backpack with all of his things was seated across from him, so he walked around to load his laptop up.

Stiles walked to the station. He had an office inside of it, willingly given to him so that no one had to listen to him. Since Beacon Hills was mostly quiet these days, there wasn't a lot of need for an FBI field office, but there had been talk of setting one up before Stiles had graduated from the Academy.

"Stiles," Parrish said as he stuck his head into Stiles' office just before lunch.

"Yes?" Stiles asked. He didn't look up from the papers he had printed out of the court transcripts.

"Stiles."

"Yes?" Stiles actually looked up at that time to see that standing with Parrish was Briana. "Oh. Hey!" Stiles swallowed and looked at the time. It was Wednesday, and that meant she had an early dismissal. Stiles had not been asked to pick her up, so he wasn't sure what was going on. Briana never ate lunch on early dismissal. In fact, usually, Derek had some kind of meal ready for her. Stiles grabbed his cell phone. He had no texts from Derek.

"Daddy said you would watch me," Briana said.

"Yes, of course. I was just getting ready to head out to lunch."

"Yup, Daddy said you would feed me."

"I will. I'm thinking of pizza."

Briana nodded her head.

"Gonna take the afternoon?" Parrish asked.

"Yes. I'll be at my loft."

Parrish nodded his head. Stiles could work from home as easily as he could from anywhere else. The loft that he rented off of Derek was more than capable of sustaining him working there every day, but it was nice to get out of there.

Stiles crossed paths with his father, who just directly handed Stiles a copy of his instructions. It was just much easier that way. Stiles laughed and pulled Briana closer. "I'm on munchkin duty. Gonna get pizza and head to the loft."

"I'll stop by with dinner from that chicken place you like," Noah said.

"I don't like the chicken place," Stiles said.

"I do," Briana said in answer.

"Yeah, she does," Noah said.

Stiles looked at his father with narrowed eyes. He didn't like it when they ganged up on him. It was bad enough when Briana and Derek did it.

"Well, then I guess that just Derek and I will get ice cream for dessert tonight then."

Briana gasped and started to tell Stiles how he was the best babysitter in the world. Noah glared at him, but Stiles just kept on grinning as he backed out the door.

The drive to the loft didn't take long at all, and Stiles wasn't shocked when he found Derek's truck not parked where it normally was. Stiles took his spot in the lot and wondered what was up that had Derek not spending the afternoon with Briana. He looked at the six-year-old in the back seat and frowned. She wasn't looking at him but looking out into the small play area Derek had built for the kids who lived in the building. It was wholly supernatural people that lived there, besides Stiles and a few human mates. Derek had not really taken no for an answer when Stiles had moved back to Beacon Hills when he had been ordered here to handle the fucked up shit that happened in Beacon County. Stiles had good contact with the San Francisco Field Office, and they supplied him with all of the field agents that he needed.

Stiles put his gun up while Briana laid out her homework on the coffee table to figure out what she wanted to do next. Stiles grabbed his phone and his laptop and dropped down onto the couch close to where Briana was looking at her homework like it was going to tell her which she should work on next. She was very much a blend of the best, and sometimes worst traits of both of her parents. 

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Stiles asked.

"The kind you like that Daddy hates, please," Briana said.

"You got it." Stiles called the place he liked pizza from and knew that it wouldn't take long at all for pizza to arrive. Something was going on, and Stiles didn't like it, so he stayed in the loft instead of heading out to get the pizza. "Did your dad drop you off?"

"At your work? Yes. He picked me up and sent me inside to you."

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. She wasn't lying; Stiles knew that, but what he also knew was that Derek never let her do that kind of thing. He always escorted her in. Stiles accessed the files again on the group that was heading for Beacon Hills and saw an update from the agent that was following them. They had not rested the last two nights and were already on the edges of Beacon County, possibly into Beacon Hills.

"Fucking hell," Stiles said. He jumped up from the couch and nearly dropped his lap

"Five bucks!" Briana yelled.

Stiles made a note on the fridge about the swear jar, and he also made a mental note to kick Derek's ass for it. He really hated the swear jar since he couldn't even cuss in his own loft without Derek texting him that he owed money since Briana heard him. 

The laptop found a home on the island in the kitchen since Stiles did his best work like this standing up. He spread out the map and started to mark the last for locations that the group had been sighted at. He then added in the others before that. He 

Stiles screamed when the knock came on the door that the pizza was there. He walked over and opened the door and gave over a tip before turning around to find Briana right there. 

"Hungry, short stack?" Stiles asked. 

"Yes."

"Go get washed up," Stiles said. He really hoped that Briana thought that his worry was about work and not the geographic profile that had the group that Stiles was tracing heading right for him. He looked at his cell phone and texted Parrish that he wanted people around there would be able to protect him and the residents who couldn't fight. Stiles also texted his father that he was to stay at the station, with his arm, he wasn't going to be good for anything but that he could help with other things from there. 

"Daddy was worried," Briana said as she grabbed pizza after Stiles picked her up and settled her onto the island. It was her favorite place to sit and eat. Stiles really didn't care about how it looked to others. He was just content that she was happy with it. It had been her spot since Stiles had done it once when her highchair had broken, and he hadn't wanted to go and get another one. It worked for them, even if Derek kind of hated it. 

"Well, a few things are going on in the area that has him worried." Stiles hoped that Briana didn't get upset with him for lying to her. 

The pizza was consumed with Stiles eating a little more than he normally would. He was too focused on the profile that he was working on. He ran it two more times, and it was the same. The way they had turned after the last check-in on location was headed for here. The time between the last two and now meant that they were probably already here. Stiles hated that he hadn't run that.

"Bri," Stiles said.

Briana looked up at him from where she was playing with his old phone. It had games on it for her to play with. 

"Yeah?" Briana asked.

"If I told you to go to the bathroom and stay there, what would you do?"

"Go there. Daddy said, that your bathroom is protected to protect you and me when I am here." 

"Good. You need to do that when I yell, okay?"

"How about I take my homework and just go there now?" Briana asked.

"Sure." Stiles grabbed her under her arms and set her down. She tucked the phone into her hand and then rushed to get her things. Stiles hated that he was going to have to trap her in there behind the Mountain Ash barrier that would be erected as soon as he shut the door, but she would be safe there. The supernaturals wouldn't be able to get to her, and once the runes were pressed by him, they wouldn't smell or hear her. It was the best thing. 

"I love you," Briana said as she looked up at him after making a nest in the room for her to settle into. 

"I love you, too," Stiles said. He swallowed and shut the door. What little magic he had was put into protecting her. He would never let anyone harm her. While Derek would kill him, Braeden would have someone resurrect him and then kill him again. Braeden might not have a maternal bone in her body, she loved her daughter and came through several times a year to see her, and now that she was old enough to keep up conversations, there were phone calls and Skype sessions. 

Stiles grabbed his wolfsbane bullets from the gun safe and got ready as he could get to face whatever was coming. He grabbed his phone and called Derek.

"Stiles now is not the time. They are already too close."

"Dude, they are headed here. The angle they took the last time that the FBI agent following them found them heading, they are headed here."

"What do you know about them?" Derek asked. 

"Very little. It's a group that hasn't been sighted all that much. Usually, it's their trail that is found."

"Where is Briana?" Derek asked.

"In the bathroom. She opted to go there instead of me yelling. How far away are you?"

"It will take an hour to get there. Get Parrish-." 

"Already on his way," Stiles said, interrupting Derek. He slipped out the front door and stopped when he saw a group of five people standing there in the hallway. "Shit."

"Stiles?" Derek asked. 

Stiles wasn't sure that he could answer him. 

"STILES ANSWER ME NOW, DAMMIT!"

"Derek, it's fine. I mean, rush back but don't do anything illegal. I'm safe. Bri is safe. Just don't do anything stupid, and you can greet Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey, and Malia on your own." Stiles looked at them, saw the eagerness to be safe, and knew that he was inviting them into his place. "Call Peter and have him come and get Bri."

"No, it's them. She's safe. Are you sure that it's them?"

"Like sure that I know it's them standing in front of me or sure that they are the ones that have been sighted headed this way?" Stiles asked.

"The last."

"Well, I don't know why anyone else would be showing up here, and these guys have been out of this area for a long time. They settled up north with Scott. Which was around the area that they were first sighted in by other Packs."

"I'll be there in an hour. How is Liam?"

Stiles looked up at Liam, who just shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"No green rage monster here. I'll order more pizza. We can have a pizza fest while they clean up. I'm gonna raid the closet in the one loft for clothes."

"I can do that," Mason said. 

"It's unlocked, the loft below us. It's for anyone in the Pack to come and crash in—a mix of clothes. Unsure on bras, but there are men's boxers and the like that anyone can wear. I have a shower in my loft, and someone can use the one in that one."

"Mason and I can use that one. Liam and Hayden can use yours. Malia stripped and washed up in a river yesterday. Too freaking cold," Corey said. 

Stiles nodded his head. "Inside in the downstairs bathroom is Briana Hale. She's Derek's daughter. Do not touch her until he's around, please. I don't want to have to trap any of your asses in Mountain Ash powder. 

Everyone one of them nodded their heads yes. 

Stiles watched as Mason tugged Corey along with him, and Malia watched them leave. 

"Malia, why don't you go shower? I want to talk to Stiles," Liam said.

"I'll shower with you and get the burrs out of your hair," Hayden said.

Stiles watched the two girls leave, and he was a little shocked at it.

"So, Pup, what's up?" Stiles asked. 

"Well, we've been hiding," Liam said.

"No, I kind of figured that. Scott's in jail, and of the names that were listed as part of his gang that was taken down, yours was not in it." 

"No, we ran from him two years ago and have been in hiding until it was known that he was in prison." 

"Where are you are going to stay?" Stiles asked.

"No clue. I heard that you had come back to Beacon Hills. I didn't want to bring Scott and his Pack down on here, or we would have come a long time ago. He went crazy."

"I know," Stiles said. He had tried to protect Scott from the path he had been on, but Scott hadn't wanted to be stopped. What he had read about him, he had ended up being worse than Peter when Peter had been insane. Stiles was going to visit him one day and talk to him. He was trying to figure out how Scott had gone so wrong. "Tell me everything."

So Liam did. How Scott had moved areas for college, and when he failed out of college, he stayed and tried to take up as a full-time Alpha. Only he was changing. Getting paranoid and upset constantly. It sounded like hell. 

"Then, he started to recruit people, strangers, and people who were worse than me. I know I was bad initially, and I was a bit of trouble, but I learned. A lot of these people didn't try and learn. That's when the cult started to form."

"Cult? There was no mention of a cult in the paperwork that I have."

"I'm getting there," Liam said. He smiled and reached out to shove at Stiles. 

Stiles smiled and shoved him back. He looked around and then stood up. "I should get short stack out of the bathroom. Come on and meet her, and then you can finish."

"You don't mind her hearing this?"

"She's gonna be with Derek, or I like glue over the next while. She knows when to listen in and when not to. She's got a pair of headphones and can watch stuff on my old phone." Stiles walked to the bathroom and opened up the door to find Briana sitting there playing on the phone. The stack of homework was a slight mess, so Stiles knew that it was done.

Briana looked up at Stiles and then looked to the side at Liam. She grinned. "Another wolf!" Briana pulled the headphones out of her ears and stood up. She walked over but didn't try and slip past Stiles. She held out her hand, and Stiles waved Liam forward.

"This is Liam. Liam, meet Briana."

"You need an Alpha," Briana said.

"Bri!" Stiles hissed.

Liam laughed, though. "I know that I do. That's why I came to Stiles here. He was someone I looked up to, and for a while, my wolf saw him as my Alpha, when my other Alpha failed me. So my friends and I came to him for help."

"Daddy can be your Alpha if you want," Briana offered.

"What?" Liam looked at Stiles.

"Yeah, we had an issue a year ago with an Alpha who wanted to take over Beacon Hills, and he tried to kill me. Derek took care of the matter. It was pretty sweet. I was delirious with pain, but everything else was good. The Pack ended up needing to be taken out as well. They were all power-mad and didn't care who died as long as they had what they thought was theirs. Derek's been growing a Pack since then. Everyone in the building is a Supernatural being of some kind. You guys can rest easy." Stiles heard the shower shut off.

"Go on up and get into the shower. Bri and I will order enough pizza for all of the hungry wolves, coyotes, and Chimeras we got in residence, as well as Derek and whoever is with him."

"I'm ordering!" Briana declared.

"Sure thing, Light of My Life," Stiles said. 

Briana giggled, and she rushed to the couch where the info for the pizza place was still sitting. "How many people?" 

"I have no clue who your father took with him, but let's go for nine people with big appetites and then two humans."

"Two?" Briana's head popped up from behind the couch.

"Yeah, my friend Mason is a human," Liam said.

"Oh, that's cool." Briana dropped out of sight.

"She's nothing like him."

"Nah, she's got a lot of him. Peter says that it's the Derek that he hides but that she also got too much from me."

Liam laughed, but Stiles could still see the haunted look in his eye. He figured that the lower loft was going to be used by the five of them. He was already making mental plans to make sure that they all had a bed there. It seemed that the two couples had stayed together, and then there was Malia. 

It wasn't until the five of them were all washed up and in fresh clothes and sitting around Stiles' loft that the discussion picked back up. Briana was watching something on Stiles' old phone and sitting in her beanbag chair across the room. Where she was, she would see her father pull up. Unless she was preoccupied with her phone.

"Scott controlled where we went and how long we were allowed to be gone for. He found an abandoned farmhouse, and we all worked on getting it up to code and stuff. We lived there, and then he started to turn other people—those who kissed his ass enough. We didn't like one of the newer kids that were brought into the Pack. It ended up being right. He was a plant from a gang in town. Scott, I guess, had been talking loud enough that they had overheard him talking about Werewolves. They started to use him to take out other members of another gang. That's what got us on the FBI watch list. We ran as soon as Scott started to have the Pack kill gang members. We aren't a judge, jury, and executioner for beings that aren't Supernatural. Hayden found a place for us to hide, and we used a few bits of magic that we bought from a Witch in town to hide from him. Malia wanted to come back here, but then he nearly found us, and we decided that until someone else took care of Scott, we weren't going to bring the fight here."

"I was in town one day when I heard about the big trial that had gone on and found that Scott was in prison. I was afraid he would get out, but then the name of the prison was dropped. It's a big assed one that's in the middle of nowhere, and I had heard Chris talk about it once when he visited before he left and never came back. It's a place that's meant to hold supernaturals."

"Yeah, none have ever escaped from there. I've toured the place and seen who they keep there. It's a good place. So much better than Eichen. No one is treated inhumanely, and they don't do experiments. Still, it's a place that no one really wants to end up. The magic of the place means that Pack bonds mean shit. Even if Scott's there with the rest of his Pack, they wouldn't feel each other. Everyone there is an Omega."

"Were you part of that?"

"No, I didn't even know about it until today when Peter sent me a link to the site that's got all of the coverage on it. Then I got distracted by the pack of Supernaturals who were headed this way, and I figured out they were heading here specifically. I was a little freaked out until I saw you."

"I was afraid that they would stop us and throw us in jail as well."

"Well, I work for the unit that covers supernatural things in the area. So we can talk, and I can get statements. I'll have you guys make a deal for no time, and no slaps on the wrist as long as you give up more info, whatever you can that will make sure that Scott and his Pack stay in prison until they are released at the end of their sentence."

The door to the loft opened up, and the smell of pizza hit Stiles. He looked to see that it was Derek coming in with his three main Betas. The pizzas were all split between the three of them.

"Daddy!" Briana yelled. She was up like a rocket and rushing at Derek. "Stiles found his Pup!"

Derek laughed as he caught her and spun her around. The smile on his face always made Stiles' heart hurt. 

"Welcome," Derek said as soon as he had finished scenting Briana. He kept her in his arms, though, as he walked over to where Stiles was sitting in the big chair. He settled Briana down into his lap and sat on the arm of the chair. The three Betas came over carrying the food and settled it down. "How are you all doing?"

"Good, Alpha Hale," Liam said.

"Just Derek is fine. All of you. Please eat, and then we can discuss where you guys are going to be living here." Derek waved at the pizza. 

Stiles kept Briana in his lap and watched as the five newcomers ate a lot of pizza. He was glad that he had ordered more than normal. All else, it was a good snack for the wolves. After everyone was nearly done eating, Briana wiggled out of Stiles' lap. He let her go, and she rushed for the door. It opened just in time for Stiles to see Peter before he was nearly knocked over by her. 

Malia shot up and rushed at Peter. Stiles tensed, but she just fell into him for a hug. Stiles knew that everything was gonna be okay when Peter scented her. It was late, but they would get to know each other better. 

"You'll take us in?" Liam asked.

"Of course." Derek settled his hand on Stiles' neck, calming him down a little bit more. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned back fully into the chair. This had not gone how he thought it. The whole day. He thought he would have a day to work on paperwork and get caught up. 

"Tell me the rest," Stiles said.

Derek grunted and shoved at him a little, so Stiles moved so that Derek could settle into the chair with him. He turned to get comfortable and knew that after Beta Story Time, he was going to be asleep. Derek's hand went to the back of his neck again, rubbing.

"Scott thought that he was above the law. He said that no humans could judge him and that no one had the right who was Supernatural either. The True Alpha thing went to his head. He went crazier after Deaton was killed, though."

"He's dead?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, about four years now. He was found in a puddle of blood in the Pack house while we were all out training in the forest. Scott called it a three-fold death and tried to figure out who killed him. We all smelled nothing. There was no one. Even had a person come in and look for prints. Nothing."

"Exactly when four years ago?" Stiles asked.

"May first."

"Fuck," Stiles said.

"Money!" Briana yelled. "Like ten bucks!"

"Shut you!" Stiles yelled.

"What?" Liam asked.

"The money or the May first thing?" Stiles asked.

"May. I figure you are funding her college years all by yourself with your mouth."

Stiles flipped off Liam and closed his eyes again.

"We had a group of Druids through the area four years ago. They were making their rounds of the Nemetons of the world trying to find the one that was sick. It was ours, and they cleansed it on Beltane. They said the curse placed on it would come back on the Darach who had done it. Well, we figured it was Jennifer, and she was already dead. Didn't realize that it was Deaton," Derek said.

"That explains it then. Can we crash?" Liam asked.

"Sure. The place you showered is good. There are only two beds, but Malia, Peter's loft is the top floor one."

"Nah, I'll crash on the couch downstairs. We've been together for so long in hiding that I don't do well away from them for long."

"I understand. Get some sleep." Derek's hand tugged at Stiles until he was laying a little different, and he started to fall asleep.

"I'm glad you finally did something," Liam said.

Derek growled, and Stiles patted at his chest. Liam just laughed, and then there were the sounds of them leaving. 

"You have to agree that it's finally time that you did," Peter said.

"Fuck off."

"MONEY!" Briana yelled. 

"Go with Malia!" Derek yelled back at her. 

Stiles laughed and shook his head, rubbing his cheek on Derek's chest. He had no clue what this act was that Derek had done. 

"You two are sickening," Peter said.

Stiles sat up. He looked at Derek and then at Peter before he looked at the three Betas who were looking anywhere other than where he was. "What's going on?"

"Oh, dear. Have you not actually done anything about that? Whoops. Let's go you three and leave Mommy and Daddy to talk."

"Mommy?" Stiles was tired as hell, and this was making no sense at all.

"Feel free to jump off the first bridge that you come across!" Derek said loudly.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. 

Derek finally looked at him, and there in his eyes was something that Stiles hadn't seen before.

"Do you remember when I told you there was a reason I came back here with Briana after Braeden gave birth?"

"Yeah, you never said, so I assumed it was that you wanted to raise her where you had been raised."

"That was only a small part of it, a very small part. My plans had always been to come back to Beacon Hills when I thought the time was right. My mate is here."

"Mate? Peter said you were avoiding your Mate. I assumed that it was someone you didn't like. I mean, look at Peter and Chris. They are Mates and mortal enemies and then fuck buddies, and finally, Chris settled Peter down enough to make an honest wolf out of him." 

"Not so much, I don't like him as I like him too much to do anything before I thought he was ready. Then I realized that he didn't like me that way at all, so I took what I could."

"Peter told me that wolves who had Mates can't be happy with anyone else. Yeah, they can have sex with other people, but they are never happy unless they are with their Mate. So who is it so that I can talk some sense into them?"

"Think about it," Derek said. 

Stiles did. He thought about who Derek spent most of his time with. He worked on the properties that he owned across the city, using those to make money to support the Pack, some who couldn't fully support themselves for one reason or another. Two of the people who lived in the building were going to college, and Derek wanted them to focus on that instead of a place to live. Outside of Pack, Derek didn't spend time with anyone, and even inside of the Pack, it was just Stiles and Briana. 

Thoughts swirled, and Stiles realized how they were sitting, how they always ended up when they were in the chair or on the couch. Derek always ended up in his bed if either of them had nightmares. It was him; he was Derek's Mate. Stiles reached out and slapped Derek's leg. It hurt Stiles more than it hurt him, but it made Stiles feel a little better.

"You fucking idiot." 

"What?" Derek asked.

"Dude, you left." Stiles turned to where he could look Derek in the face, all tiredness that he had was gone in the rush of how he could have what he wanted. "You left, and I had to pick up the pieces. Only a few never got picked up, so I could never let you go. Then you come back with a kid in tow, and you never went on dates. I assumed that you loved Braeden and couldn't be with her. I wasn't going to sit there and declare my love for a man who was pining after another person and had a kid with them. You were always so happy when Braeden showed up."

"She knew. She told me I was an idiot, and now I get why. Did everyone else know?"

Stiles shrugged. Derek cocked his head to the side and laughed. 

"Everyone else says yes."

"I need a nap, and then you are taking me to dinner. No kid. I love our little dates with her but no kid."

"No kid," Derek said. He kissed Stiles' forehead, and Stiles pouted at him. Derek laughed and pulled Stiles in a little closer, kissing him on his lips. 

"Carry me to bed," Stiles said next. 

Derek let out a little growl, but it was one that Stiles knew well. It was Derek's pleased growl. Derek moved Stiles to where he was wrapped around him and then stood up. Stiles didn't hesitate to lay his head on Derek's shoulder and tuck his face into his neck as they were walking up the stairs. Stiles was dropped onto the bed, and he looked at Derek with a glare. Derek's gaze swept over Stiles, and he looked like he wanted to do more than sleep. 

"I don't put out before the first date."

"Stiles, this is like date number three hundred."

"Nope, don't count if I don't know they are dates." Stiles yawned. Staying up late the night before on a research binge was biting him in the ass right now. 

"Peter called your father, but Parrish had already told him who it was. I guess he ran into them as he was coming here."

"I forgot he was supposed to come here. Oh well. Sleep, Sourwolf. Sleep." Stiles wiggled up the bed and rolled onto his side. He didn't want to sleep in his clothes but also didn't want to get up and take them off. 

Derek huffed and worked on stripping Stiles to his boxers before he did the same to himself. Then Derek was getting them both under the covers. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles, and for once, Stiles didn't hold back from tangling his fingers with Dereks. While they had ended up in bed like this before, it was always when one of them had a nightmare. Stiles never let himself have what he wanted. He had been happy as Derek's best friend, and it seemed that Derek had been the same. Now though, they could move onto something more.

"Briana has already made the decision that we are moving in with you. She likes your place better. I thought maybe we could keep my place for official meetings and the like. Have fewer people here."

"Whatever you want, Alpha," Stiles said.

"If you wanna keep to no sex before the date, Stiles, I would not call me Alpha again or any variation of a title."

"Sure thing, Sourwolf." Stiles laughed as Derek nipped at his neck in retaliation. He yawned next and let himself relax. He could figure everything else out later, including learning how to live with Briana full time instead of just half of the time. "Braeden can stay at your place, right?"

"Yes, Stiles. She can. The other reason I don't mind moving down with you. I already see this place as Den."

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Letting himself drift off to sleep. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
